


Next Generation

by HillandGlen



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillandGlen/pseuds/HillandGlen
Summary: The Fraser Clan grows, and a new Generation begins.
Relationships: Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie/Roger MacKenzie Wakefield, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Fergus Fraser/Marsali McKimmie Fraser, Lord John Grey/William Ransom
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. It starts with a wedding.

Roger stood looking at Germain, the lad looked nervous and shaking. Jem standing next to Germain reached out and touched his arm. “It will be alright ” he said gently. Germain smiled with trepidation. 

Roger remembered the boy at his own wedding, sitting in the front seats with his Mam and Da. Germain had been squirming about then too. Roger smiled across at Bree who was sitting in the front seat to the left of the church, this time accompanied by Mandy. Next to them, Fergus and Marsali beamed with pride at their eldest child while his elder sisters Joanie and Felicite were holding on to their younger brother Louis. On the right of the church, sat John and Aramantha with Trevor, Denny, Dottie and Minnie. Ian and Rachel,with Oggy and Janet sat behind them. 

Looking down the aisle, Roger saw Jenny peep in the door and nod to him. “Germain” he whispered. “She’s here” The lad visible shook, but the smile on his face was full of joy.  
The door opened and Jenny and Claire, one each side of William walked down and took their places in the remaining front seats, leaving just one to be filled. 

A sweet fiddle started and the sun came through the door, as Jamie walked Fanny through it and down the aisle. She was a picture in a skirt and jacket made from Fraser tartan, with a cream kerchief and lace flowers in her hair. Jamie looked down at her and squeezed the hand that lay on his arm. “ dinna look at anybody else at Germain, ye will be fine lass.” he said under his breath, knowing how nervous Fanny was of being centre of attention.  
Fanny took a deep breathe and did as he said. 

As Jamie walked her down the aisle, he thought back to his own wedding to Claire: Fergus’s to Marsali, Bree and Roger, William to Aramantha and now this generation. 

Back at the Main House, when Claire had called him into the living room and he had seen this small waif they had taken in, he had been as proud as he had been of any of his children. And when Claire had left to walk up to the church with William, after a hug to the bride from both of them, Fanny had turned to Jamie.

“I have already said this to Mrs Claire, but I must say it to you as well. You saved me, you and William of course. But you more than saved me, you gave me a family, I had never had one, and after losing Jane I never thought I would be safe and have anyone love me again. But you did, both of you. You treated me as you treated all your children, you never made any difference if we were born to you, or ones you took in. I have spoken to Fergus, of this thing you have done for both of us. This thing you did not have to. This Father you did not have to be. I can never thank you enough. “ Fanny had finished, with tears glistening in her eyes. 

Jamie took her into his arms and hugged her, his tiny slip of a thing. “You are as much my daughter as Bree and Marsali, although maybe a granddaughter now, as you are to marry my grandson” he said with tremble in his voice. 

Fanny had pulled away from his but still held onto his hands. Taking a gulp, she spoke “ Well then Grandpere, shall we walk to the church?”

Outside, the path from the Main House to the church was lined with settlers that could not fit into the small church, some had been setting up the tables with the last of the food to be put out. Jenny had been out there issuing orders right till the minute to go into the church, and Lizzie was still there organizing the last minute things. 

They reached the front of the church and Jamie handed Fanny to Germain, who looked at his Grandpere, as if he was going to burst with feeling. Roger cleared his throat and the wedding began.

Flower petals rained down on the couple as they left the church, every little girl in the area had been collecting them for days and now were ready with them, as they came out into the sunshine. 

Laughing with at the onslaught, Jamie, Claire, Fergus and Marsali followed them out. “Well mon fils, how does it feel to be a father in law” Jamie teased his son. 

Fergus shrugged and laughed, “Well as you ken, I was no so sure, that they should marry so young, you ken eighteen and nineteen, well so young, but they were so sure, so who was I to say non.”

“Did ye nay think back to when I said nay to ye and Marsali?” Jamie asked.

“Aye Oui, but I see in their eyes, what I see in the Marsali’s, and what I see in yours and maman, so, this I think was meant to be” Fergus replied “Plus, now maybe Germain, may settle a bit and not be so reckless, now he has Fanny to be responsible for, non?”

“I she is a steadying influence, Germain has been more sensible about the war, since they have been betrothed.” Jamie agreed as they watched Marsali hug her new daughter in law. 

“Come on” Claire said slipping her arms through the two men. “You have a duty to greet all our guests.” The bridal party led the way, and stood in front of the Main House, as each and every tenant and settler came to say a few words, bring a small gift, or just their best wishes. After an hour, Jamie whispered into Claire’s ear. “Is that all now, canna we go get a bit and a dram? There will be nay left, once the hordes of children get to the food tables.”

Claire laughed at him “Well seeing as that most of those hordes are related to you in some way, and have appetites to match yours, I suppose we should.”

They made their way to the table that John, William and Aramantha were sat at. “A beautiful wedding.” John said leaning over to kiss Claire’s cheek. Jamie pretended to growl at him, making Trevor who had just popped up from under the table giggle. 

“Why you growl, Uncle Jamie” he asked.

This caused the whole table to laugh, and Trevor looked even more perplexed, but his mother gave him a cake and he happily wandered off to find other children to play with. 

“The next generation, who would have thought us old enough” Jamie said tipping the dram he had been handed towards John. 

“Before you know it you will be Great Grandparents!” John laughed, then laughed even more at the look on Claire’s face. 

“Oh my god!” she exclaimed, then laughed “Well Nayawenne said I would come into my full powers, when my hair was white. I expect becoming a great great grannie will do that to me”.


	2. Wedding Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Claire think back on their wedding night.

The entire company walked the newly-weds up to the cabin that Germain and Jem had spent the last two months building. Germain had insisted that he would it build himself (although Auntie Bree had had hand in designing it). His mother had helped Fanny with the sewing and it was beautiful inside. 

Jamie watched Germain, carrying Fanny over the threshold and thought back to the conversation he had had with the lad six months past.

When it became obvious that there was something more than friendship between Germain and Fanny, Jamie had taken the young man out for a walk. 

“Now then lad, I’m not impugning yer nature or such, but weel ye are yer fathers son, and I mind fine well what he was like with the lassies, before he met yer Mam.” Jamie has started to say.

“Grandpere!” Germain had said shocked “Ye think I would do something to ruin Fanny’s reputation. After, well after her sister, having to sell herself!” he had glared at his grandfather.

Jamie held his hands up in defence. “Aye weel, I was just saying, no that I thought ye would, but, with the both of ye living in the same house, and it being a big house, and ye Grannie and I sleeping right at the top of it and ye two on the floor beneath.” Jamie looked distinctly uncomfortable.

“Well ye have nothing to fash about Grandpere. I have already thought of such a thing. I have asked Auntie Bree and Uncle Roger. I am to move into the big house with Jem. Ye are right it would not be seemly” Germain had agreed hotly.

“Ye are an honourable man” Jamie had said and clasped his Grandson on the shoulder. 

“What else, with ye and my Papa to teach me” Germain had said laughing. 

Now Jamie slung his arm over Claire’s shoulders and they slowly walked up to the Main House, swaying slightly from the whisky that had been consumed. Claire stopped at the sweep of the long steps, and looked up. 

“Thats it, the last one” she said quietly. “all our children have flown the coop.”

Jamie drew her closer “Ye don’t think that one of the other bairns will not be wanting to come live here? He asked.

Claire shook her head. “No, not like Fergus, Bree, Ian or Fanny. They only had us, all the others, well they have parents, even Germain, even when he came, he was still Fergus and Marsali’s.”

“And Ian wasnae Jenny and Ian’s ?” he asked

“Yes, but they were so far away, he was more like a son than a nephew” Claire replied. 

Jamie turned her to him. “Aye” he smiled down at her “Aye its the two of us now” 

Claire smiled back at him, tears glistening. “Do you remember the first time you said that to me?”

“Aye, the day I fell in love with ye. And I hav'nae ever stopped, from that day to this” He bent down and kissed her gently, then sweeping her up carried her up and into the house. 

Laughing as he put her down, she grinned wickedly at him. “One good thing, with no children in the house, we don’t have to be discrete”

“Oh aye, and ye think we were before?” Jamie grinned back

“Of course” she replied mock primly.

“Then why is it then, that Roger Mac, said to me, after I made a remark about Marsali being with child again again. That as it was a good thing, when you came back, that ye were passed childbearing age, or we would have had to build a house with four storeys, nay three!” 

“He never did!” Claire exclaimed blushing furiously

“Aye he did, and him being a minister too” Jamie sat down on the big window seat pulling her into his lap as he did so. 

“Never mind him being a Minister, but he is our Son in Law!” Claire said, scandalized.

“I well, with Brianna, being in that family way again, I expect he knows all about where babies come from” Jamie replied laughing uproariously 

“What!, how do you know, she hasn't told me.” Claire spun round to look him in the eye. 

“Nay, well maybe that because she hasnae worked it out herself yet, and when she does ye will be of need.” Jamie said when he stopped laughing. 

“Why, is she bad with morning sickness?” Claire was concerned now.

“Nay, but Roger Mac, may need a stitch or two, if she starts throwing things” He grinned.

“Oh you” she shoved at him. “She wont really mind, do you think, I know they had said, after Mandy, that no more. But Mandy’s heart condition, is not hereditary. It doesn't mean another baby would have it” Claire was worried now

“Och nay, I think she will be fine, I was watching her with wee Louis, and her watching Marsali, with another growing in her belly. Nay I dinnae think she will mind”

Claire relaxed into his arms, and kissed his neck, after a few minutes, she giggled.

“What is it Sassenach?” Jamie asked

“I was just thinking, with this whole big house to ourselves now. Well we could christen every room” her eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. 

“Aye we could, but fer tonight, this auld man want his wife, in a nice soft long bed. So we will be sleeping in our own bed” he tipped her off his lap and held her as he stood up. 

“To bed or to sleep” she ashed with a grin.


	3. Felicite's Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicite startles her Grandmother with her wish.

“Grannie” Felicite called as she came into the house. 

“In the Granda’s study” Claire called back.

Felicite’s head popped around the door, “Ah there ye are, have ye five minutes?”

“Of course my darling, what is it?” Claire put down the quill she was writing with. 

“Is that more for your medical book you are writing?” Felicite asked.

“Yes, I am hopefully this last text book will complete all I know. It will be for you to refer to and for whoever you teach after yourself” Claire said with a smile at her young assistant doctor. 

“Denny will have the hospital finished by next year and you, Denny and Orrie should be able to take on your first apprentices then.” Claire closed the book up as she spoke.

“That's what I want to talk to you about Grannie”. Felicite sank down on the seat opposite her grandmother.

Claire looked at her keenly “What is it child, have you changed your mind about running the hospital with Denny. I am too old to be there everyday, we discussed that”.

Felicite sighed heavily. “I know Grannie, its just….” she stopped.

“Have you met somebody, is that it?” Claire asked.

Felicite shook her head “Nay Nay, its …..” she shook herself “It’s ever since you and Papa sat us children down and explained, ye ken about the time travelling, and that ye and Papa can do it, and that we might be able to do it. Well I have wanted to find out, if well if I could.” 

She dropped her eyes and clasped her hands “So, when we went to New York, to collect the new equipment. I made Uncle Ian take me to the stone circle. “she said softly

Claire paled and she swallowed hard. “You could hear them?” she asked with trepidation.

Felicite raised her eyes “Aye, aye just faintly, but twas not the right time of year, so twas just like a faint droning of the bees.”

Claire nodded, remembering the awful, screaming noise of the space between. “Felicite, it is not something I would do again, not something I would want any of you to do. I cannot explain what it feels like to be there, in the between” Claire said shakily.

“Aye, I’ve spoken to Jem about it, he remembers and says he woudna do it again either. But Grannie, if I went, oh think what I could learn, think what might be happening in 1990, think what knowledge I could bring back” Felicite’s eyes were bright and shining with excitement.

“But Felicite, you can’t just go to medical school. You would have to have proof of where you went to school. Where you came from, all those things.” Claire said desperately thinking of reasons why this bright child of her soul could not leave.

“I ken Grannie, but Lallybroch is still there, couldn’a I go there, Uncle Rogers friend, the one who kens where ye all are, would she nay help me. I could go to Scotland and go through the stones there. Would be easier no? Then go to America in the then time, learn all I could and cross back through to here from there.” the young girl said.

“But what about the Hospital here, who would help Denny?” Claire said desperately

“Ye ken as well as I do that Orrie MaCcullum is as good a me. And by the time he comes back from Scotland next year, he will have spent so much time with the apothecary in Edinburgh that he will have so much knowledge. Trudy Beardsley is coming along fine too. She has a real knack for surgery Uncle Denny says.” Felicite countered.

“You have thought this all through?” Claire said softly “Have you spoken to your parents about it?”

Felicite shook her head, “Nay only to you, I didn’t want to upset them at the thought if I wasnae possible.” Felicite admitted. 

“What was nay possible” Jamie said coming into the room.

Both women looked at him, then to each other. With a sigh Claire spoke. “Felicite wants to go through the stones” she said quietly.

Jamie looked astounded at his 18 year old Granddaughter “Why, why would ye want to do such a thing” he whispered in shock

“Because, because, Oh Granda, there is so much to learn, so much I want to ken, I canna do that here, ye ken that, women now, even here on the Ridge, we canna do what can be done then. I want to go learn, see, be everything I can. Think what I could bring back to the Ridge.” she said in a rush, passion in her voice, finally finishing and holding her breath.

“But Felicite, something's are not meant to be known yet” Claire started. 

“Grannie, Auntie Bree told me, when ye made the first penicillin, ye said Space, Time, History be dammed.” Felicite shot back. 

“Aye but Felicite” Jamie stopped. He had seen that look on his wife's face before, and now this young granddaughter had the same look. 

“Ask yer Maman and Papa to come after dinner, Uncle Roger and Auntie Bree too” Claire said quietly.

Three months later. 

Fergus took her hand and helped her down from the cart, “You do not have to do this Mon Cherie” he said for the hundredth time to his youngest daughter. 

“I ken Papa, I ken, but it is my wish”. Felicite said quietly “I just wish Maman had said goodbye, I wish she would understand.” tears were streaming down her face at this last goodbye. The farewells at the Ridge, had been hard enough. The pleading with her Maman to understand and to speak to her, as she left their cabin, had broken her heart. But now to say to her Father after, was truly wrenching. 

“Jamie Murray will meet you off the boat in Scotland, and will take you to Lallybroch to recover from the voyage. A visit home, as you have always wanted to see Scotland, that is your story” Fergus said holding onto her hand.

“Aye, I ken, ye have told me many times” she smiled up at him through her tears. “I will be back Papa, look for me, in seven years, I will be back” 

“I hope so Mon Cherie, I hope so, nothing would make your mother happier. Remember, be nice to to your Grannie Laoghaire, for your Maman’s sake non?” Fergus said with a wry smile.

“I will Papa, I will.” Felicite nodded with a smile. There was no love lost between her Papa and her Grannie in Scotland. 

“And the rest of your story right, that you are going to England, when William comes for you, and to return here with him?” Fergus said.

“Aye, Papa, and then William will take me to Craig Na Dun. I ken it all Papa. I have the clothes that Auntie Bree had Joanie make, and everything Grannie and Auntie Bree had for me to take back, the deeds for Lallybroch and everything” she assured him. 

“Aye well do not let anybody else see them” Fergus warned her. 

“I wont, now Papa, there is Mrs MacPherson, I must go, if I am to be with her on the boat.” Felicite said smiling wanly.

Fergus pulled her into a hug and then letting her go picked up her bags and led her to the boat.

The journey had gone easily, the crossing going quickly, the visit to Lallybroch, even the two week visit with her Grannie had been fine, but Felicite couldn’t wait for Uncle William to arrive. She wished that Orrie was coming to get her too, she would like to know how her had got on in Edinburgh. But Auntie Armantha was pregnant again, and with four other children Orrie Macullum had been instructed to stay with her in Edinburgh. 

But today, today Uncle William was coming for her. She was so excited she could hardly sit still and her Granny was annoyed at her. 

“Ye would think I hav'na been looking after ye, for all the excitement you have fer that we whelp of yer Grandfather’s to be coming fer ye” Laoghaire said tartly. 

“Och Grannie, ye ken that nay true, tis just I hav'na seen Uncle William for two years and I am looking forward to seeing him.” Felicite planted a kiss on her Grannie’s cheek, mollifying her. 

“Aye well, I dinnae think I would have a whelp of that man under my roof, even if its only fer one hour” Laoghaire growled.

“Aye well, ye have said ye would, or we can always leave straight away for Lallybroch” Felicite said with a raised eyebrow. 

As she said it she heard the sound of hooves and ran to the door. “Uncle William” she cried as the tall man saw her and swept her up. 

“My my Felicite, how tall you have got!” William said standing his niece down on her feet again.  
“Well I hav'na seen you since Germain and Fanny’s wedding” she said “What did you expect!”

She pulled him by the hand “Come meet Granny”

Laoghaire stood stock still in the doorway, mouth open. William nodded his head “Mistress Murray, it is a pleasure to meet you.” he said formally. 

Laoghaire shook her self. “Ye have the look of yer Father, when he was younger” she said, then turned her back and went into the kitchen. 

Felicite, stifling a giggle, followed her, offering refreshments. Soon they were on their way back to Lallybroch, and the following day they would be going to Craig Na Dun.


End file.
